A computing environment can be configured to perform various network functions. For example, an application delivery controller of the computing environment can be configured to deliver applications to computing devices. Configuring the application delivery controller can include using an application programming interface to create configuration objects that are connected in specified patterns. Due to the complex and numerous patterns of configuration objects, it can be challenging to properly configure a computing environment because an erroneous change in a configuration object can result in an erroneous configuration of the application.